Sora's Year
by Artemis Blink
Summary: Yet another diary type story. I'd advise you get your tissues out if you're going to read this. Parts are sad and that type of stuff. Rated R for language. R &R please.


  
  
**Sora's Year** by Artemi§blink  
  
  
  
August 12: This is so cliché. My mother makes me keep a journal for the school   
year. I don't have that great of a relationship with my mother, but I'll do it anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aug 13: Today was the first day of school. Tai had gotten his license in July due to   
an early birthday and he was going to drive me. Mom wasn't too thrilled about a boy   
driving me, so I lied and said I was walking. I knew it wasn't right, but I wanted to   
ride with Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sept 1: I haven't written in a while due to a lot has happened. First, TK was   
hospitalized due to a basketball accedent. He's doing fine now, it was just a severe   
broken ankle. I won 1st place the junior girls' tennis championship. Tai had asked   
me out and I accepted. I knew mom wouldn't be too thrilled, but I'm 16 dammit. I   
can make my own decisions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sept 12: TK is going to be in a cast for about two months. He's not too thrilled.   
Kari's been with him a lot. But in my own opinion, they're more like brother and   
sister than a couple. Davis doesn't have TOO much to worry about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oct 5: I had lost my journal but I found it on the bottom of my tennis bag in my   
closet. Stupid me, eh? Tai and I shared our first kiss a week ago. What was romantic   
about it was it happened in the rain. I'm falling in love. I always felt something for   
him since we were kids, but I never knew what. Now I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oct 11: I went to the Digi World with Kari and Yolei the other day. I saw Biyomon   
and we talked. I told her about Tai and everything. It was like the old days when she   
and I would just talk and talk. When we three left, the sun was setting. It reminded   
me of the old days when we'd have to camp out. I miss the old days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oct 31: Matt's band threw a Halloween party. Tai surprised me with a rose and his   
tongue in my mouth. It was bliss. This was probably the best Halloween ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nov 5: Mom found my journal! I had to go buy a new one. She burned the old one   
and said I was forbidden to ever see Tai. She thought he and I were having sex. I   
explained French kissing and sex were different. She said "Leave that to the French   
then." Plus I'm grounded for a month off of tennis. Why can't you understand me   
mother? Why? I felt just like I did five years ago with soccer. Soccer...Tai. I love you   
Tai. I wish I could see you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nov 16: I secretly met Tai in the Digi World. Kari and Yolei covered us. We stayed   
for hours. We talked, kissed, talked more. I wish we could live here in the Digi World   
forever. But I guess we can't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nov 20: I can feel winter coming. Since the tennis season is almost over and I'm   
banned for a while, I'm working with these stupid pollen filled flowers. "No daughter   
of mine isn't going to work here," Mom always says. What does she mean by that?   
I'm her only child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 1: I'm off my tennis grounding. Yeah, right when it's starting to get too cold to   
play.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 12: Kari got a horrible winter cold. She was rushed to the emergency room. The   
poor thing hadn't been very sick in five years, until now. When I visited her, she was   
very hoarse and was on a breathing machine. Her face was pure white. I'm surprised   
Mom let me visit her since she's a Kamiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 14: The doctors think Kari isn't going to last through the holidays. She was   
taken to the children's hospital on the other side of town. Her lungs are on near   
collapse. It's scary. She was fine and perfect three weeks ago and now this. The poor   
thing is only twelve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 23: Tai came by one day. Mom almost shunned him away until he told her he   
HAD to see me. It was about Kari. He was in tears and he had to see his best friend.   
"Why don't you talk to that blonde boy?" she asked him. "I don't want you hanging   
around my daughter!" "Please, Mrs. Takenouchi! My sister's dying and I need to talk   
to Sora!" "Mom! Let me talk to him!" "Stay out of this Sora!" mother yelled. "Go   
home and leave my daughter alone!" She slammed the door on Tai. She slapped me   
on the face and said I shouldn't be disrespectful. I yelled a few things and ran away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas Day: Kari fell into a coma. I ran to the hospital and asked to see her. I   
went to her room and the Kamiya's, TK and Matt, and...my mother...were there. I   
looked at Kari with teary eyes. She was slowly breathing with a oxygen mask on.   
She was all skin and bone. She was a breathing skeleton. Tai looked like he was   
going to die right then and there. This wasn't a very merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 27: Kari came out of her coma! She's still weak and can barely talk. Mother   
apologized about the other day with Tai. I gave her a fake acceptance. How could I   
forgive her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dec 30: The new year is approaching. The sad thing is, today is Kari's 13th bithday.   
The Kamiyas went today to see her. I went to take her my present. It was a silver   
locket with the crest of Light engraved on it. Her face lit up and muttered out   
"Thank....y-you....Sora" with a smile under her oxygen mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
New Year's Day: Kari went in another coma. TK visits her everyday. He's always with   
her. Davis is becoming even more jelious of their friendship. Ironic since he's the   
new carrier of the crest of Friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan 3: Mom allowed me to see Tai. He took me out to Pappaduax, an American   
"cajun" restaurant. It was very good. Especially the "crawfish". Or is it "crayfish"?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan 12: Kari is still in her coma. She looks worse. The doctors were surprised when   
she gave a little spurt of energy through the holidays. They thought she wouldn't   
live. How wrong they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan 23: The worst has happened. Kari didn't make it. We were all at the hospital   
(except Mimi): Tai (of course), Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, TK, Davis, Cody, and me. I   
remember it clearly. The room was dark. The only light was the orange sunlight in   
the small window. Kari, barely breathing, closed her eyes and said "I....love....you   
all". We all held hands as we saw her body go limp. The pain could no longer be felt.   
The heart monitor went off in a straight line. Kari Kamiya had left us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan 27: Today was the funeral. Tai was so crushed he didn't talk at all. I held his   
arm in mine and put my head on his shoulder. It was very cold and snow began to   
fall. Mimi had flown in from New York, just so she could be there for her friends. TK   
was just like Tai. He held onto Matt the whole time. Yolei read the urology. I closed   
my eyes in the time of scilence. When I did, I saw a flash of light. I knew it was Kari   
saying good-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feb 4: The Kamiyas haven't been the most social family around. I wouldn't be either   
if my daughter or sister had just died. Tai wears all black and never smiles. I'm   
always there for him. Same with Matt. Dont' worry, Tai. You're never going to be   
alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
St. V's Day: Tai and TK went to the cemetary to put flowers on Kari's grave for   
Valentine's Day. That night, Tai took me out to dinner. He's a little bit more happy. I   
told him Kari's better off now. She's no longer in pain. He said he knows, but he   
misses her so much. I said, "I know, I do too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feb 20: Davis's soccer team won the championship they have been anticipating on.   
TK's basketball team also won their championship. Matt's band have been sending   
audition tapes to record companies. Things have been picking up around here. That's   
good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 2: Tennis season has started. I'm back in the court and loving it. Spring is on   
the way and it's very noticeable. The tree outside my window has little pink buds   
sprouting from the branches. The weather is perfect. I know Kari would love it.   
Maybe it's her way of saying "Happy Spring".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 14: Cody, Yolei, TK, Davis, and Ken have been to the Digital World fighting off   
some evil. Gatomon was even helping as much as she could. She's been taking all   
this pretty well. Tai's laughing and smiling again and he's stopped wearing all black.   
It's good to have him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April 9: Mother and I had a huge fight. Last night was the Spring Formal and Tai was   
going to take me. Mother all of a sudden needed me to at the shop. I knew it was   
just because she didn't want me to go with Tai. I yelled and she hit me hard in the   
jaw. "You will respect your mother and work tonight!" She'll never understand me. I   
don't think she ever will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Easter Sunday: Today was a good day. Me and the other Digidestineds went to the   
Digital World and it was beautiful there. We had a picnic and hung out. We just   
goofed around and talked and ran around. It was like five years ago when we'd just   
hang out when we weren't thinking about evil digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April 26: I got my liscence today. I don't have a car just yet, but I can drive. I don't   
think mom's going to get me a car anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
May 15 Last Entry: A lot has happened this year. Kari passed on, Davis and TK won   
their championships, Tai declared his love to me. Oh yeah, Matt's band got a record   
deal. They start recording in Los Angeles in June. I'm closing out now.   
  
  
  
Until next year-- Sora Takenouchi 


End file.
